we're not meant to live alone
by particularly good finder
Summary: They were a family - a sort of pieced together family, broken and glued together in a sloppy mosaic - but a family nonetheless, and that was all Finn needed.


we're not meant to live alone_  
turn this house into a home _

:-:

The wedding is small, with a simple white dress in a simple little church with a simple reception afterwards. Kurt had protested (of course), but Carole refused to make an ordeal out of her marriage. Finn and Burt had just stayed hidden in the kitchen for that argument, eating cold pizza and discussing manly things that Kurt has no interest in.

The reception is "pretty cool" according to Finn. Kurt just grumbles into his sparkling cider as the new brothers stand side-by-side, watching the Hummels and the Hudsons (and the entirety of the glee club for reasons unknown to Finn) mingle and dance.

"Kurt! Come dance with me!" Brittany grabs the small boy's hand, pulling him into the mix. Finn sighs awkwardly, then grabs Tina away from Mercedes so he wont be alone.

"Uh, hi Finn, yes you may have this dance, I'm flattered you asked," Tina says, giggling nervously. Finn blushes, embarrassed at his blunt actions.

"Sorry, Tina, just sort of out of it. I think Kurt spiked my cider." They both laugh as the gawkily-tall teen spins the much shorter girl around the dance floor.

"I wouldn't put it past him." An awkward silence settles between them, Tina gasping quietly as she realizes what she said.

"Oh, I mean, what I _meant_ was- he's very devious and-and-and-" Finn chuckles, cutting her off.

"I know. Trust me, Tina, I live with the boy. I _know_."

She blushes, looking down. "Sorry. He wouldn't _really _try to drug you. I think. He's just…determined."

They both look to where Kurt is being spun in circles by a giggling Brittany. The pretty blonde grins widely as Kurt's ice-queen façade drops for a moment, allowing him to laugh, to truly smile.

Tina looks back to Finn, tilting her head to the side. "You care about him."

Finn looks taken aback, and Tina backtracks. "I-I-I mean, like a brother. A _brother_."

He sighs, nodding. "Yeah, he's a cool guy. Even if he does freak me out a bit."

She sighs patiently, squeezing his shoulder. "No, I mean you _really_ care about him. Not in a 'bros before hoes' sort of way, but a 'mess with my brother, I'll kill you' sort of way."

Finn ducks his head, face flushing a bit. "Yeah. I mean, we're brothers now."

Tina smiles shyly, and the tall boy begins to elaborate. "See, my dad passed away when I was baby, so I never knew him. And mom told me later that they were planning on having another kid after me, but that dream died with Dad. So having Burt and Kurt join our broken little family was just like a little miracle. I mean, Burt can never replace my dad, but he loves mom and she loves him. And Kurt – he's like the little brother I lost. I love them both, like, _a lot_. And I've never seen Mom so happy. It's…nice."

The song ends, and Tina is swept away by Mike. As she takes the football player's hand, she turns back to Finn, and says, "You may never be in love with Kurt, but I'll bet it would mean the world to him if he knew you still _love_ him."

:-:

Kurt and Finn have the house to themselves; Burt and Carole were on their honeymoon, an idea that neither of the boys wants to think about.

The reception had been exhausting, and now the brothers are in various lounging positions and states of undress in their living room. The TV is on, but it's jabbering is mostly ignored by the comatose teenagers.

"I'm hungry…" Finn whines softly, his lanky frame draped across the armchair. "Kurt…"

"Get your own damn food, Finn. I'm not getting up," the small boy snaps back sleepily from his fetal position on the couch.

Finn groans. "But you're closer…"

Kurt laughs. "No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

Finn sighs in exasperation, shifting slightly so he could face his new brother. Kurt is still impeccably dressed as he half-sleeps on the couch, unlike himself, whose jacket is on the floor, shirt is unbuttoned, and tie is messily hung around his neck.

"Kurt…"

The soprano sighs dramatically. "_No, _Finn. I am _not_ getting you food. You have freakishly long, strong legs: do it yourself."

Finn chuckles. "No, that's not what I was going to say. I just wanted you to know… that I love you, man. Like, you're the brother I've always wanted. I mean, even if you act like a girl half the time, and you hate watching sports with me, you're still more than I could ask for, and…I love you."

Kurt grins as a blush creeps across his face. He shifts a little so he can look into Finn's sparkling, brown eyes. "Love you too, Finn. It's sort of nice to come home to a family, and I guess you're the best brother I could have asked for."

Finn laughs quietly. "I suppose we should hug now."

Kurt grins. "I would hug you…if I could get up."

The tall boy laughs harder. "In the morning, then?"

"In the morning."

Finn chucks a pillow at the light switch, successfully turning it off. Kurt mutes the TV, and both boys close their eyes happily.

"Night, Finn."

"Night, brother."


End file.
